Episode 9
C Class License is the 9th episode of the first anime season of Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting!, and it was released in November 28, 2000. Summary Ippo and Takamura heads to Ippo's pro test at the hall and does his weight check, which is 124.5 pounds. At the weight check, Ippo notices Mashiba Ryō that is around his weight. At the ring, Fujii talks with Takamura about how he is interested with Ippo and another fighter. Takamura, wondering where Ippo, went to check the bathroom, finds Ippo and tells him that his turn is next. Ippo nervously enters the ring, making his opponent think it's going to be an easy fight. The bell rings, Ippo and his opponent dashes, his opponent throws multiple punches as Ippo dodges, while noticing that his opponent is slower than Miyata Ichirō. Ippo knocks his opponent out by dodging, then delivering a one-two. The next pro test match starts, Mashiba and his opponent enters the ring. The bell rings, Mashiba's opponent stops in his tracks as he watches Mashiba readying his Hitman Style stance. Mashiba starts throwing flicker jabs at his opponent, who is overwhelmed with flicker punches. As his opponent is not moving, the the referee tries to stop Mashiba, but fails as Mashiba pushes the referee away and continues punching the opponent. The bell rings and the match is finished. Outside, Ippo and Takamura talks about Mashiba's flicker jab, Takamura tells Ippo about the user of the flicker jab, Thomas Hearns. Fujii walks over and introduces Ippo to Mashiba. Mashiba states to Ippo that Ippo will not reach the top of the Featherweight class as long as Mashiba exists. Mashiba then asks Ippo if he wants to switch classes, Ippo denies and states that he promised to meet someone at the East Japan Rookie King Tournament. After school, Ippo runs to the gym and receives his boxer license from Yagi. As Ippo is going home, he runs into Umezawa and his gang, Umezawa tells Ippo that he knows he goes to a boxing gym and wonders if it is for revenge. Ippo drops his license and Umezawa picks it up, teasing Ippo by not giving it back. Ippo rushes pass the gang and snatches the license from Umezawa's hands. Ippo tells them that he is not boxing for revenge, instead, because he likes boxing. At the gym, Fujii brings Ippo some boxing videos for him to watch. Takamura and Ippo watches a video of Miyata winning his debut match. Fujii then shows them Mashiba's debut match. After watching the video, the coach and Yagi begins to announce Ippo's opponent for his debut match. Information Characters Introduced *Mashiba Ryō Techniques Introduced *Hitman Style, Flicker Jab Boxer's Mentioned *Thomas Hearns Locations Introduced *''None.'' Gallery a9-1.png|Takamura calms Ippo a9-2.png|Ippo dodges his opponent's punches a9-3.png|Ippo knocking out his opponent a9-4.png|Mashiba using flicker jabs. Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, it is Takamura who shows Ippo the video of Mashiba's Flicker Jabs, in the anime, it is Fujii, who also shows a video of Miyata's pro debut. * In the manga, it is Miyata who introduces Mashiba to Ippo, right after Takamura's fight against Hirano Kazuhiko. In the anime this scene is omitted and they simply encounter each other at the pro test, and after that, Fujii introduces him to Ippo and Takamura. * In the manga, Mashiba still has a short hair, but in the anime, he is introduced already with his characteristic long haircut. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes